The use of plugs and receptacles (collectively referred to as “electrical connectors”) to provide electrical connections between devices or between devices and sources of electrical power is well known in the art. In a conventional configuration, plugs are “male” adapters that form an electrical connection with “female” receptacles. Conventional plugs can include a variety of configurations of male adapters, often referred to as “blades” or “contact blades.” Conventional receptacles are configured with “female” connection points that correspond to the blades of a plug that will be used with the receptacle.
Despite the many variations of electrical connectors, a common feature of all connectors is that they must be coupled to an electrical conductor that delivers electricity from the electrical connector to the device. Conventionally, the conductor is a wire or cable that is appropriate for a given application.
In some applications, such as industrial applications, the electrical connector is subject to harsh conditions, yet must remain connected to the conductor. The conventional solution to this problem is to place the connector in a housing that provides protection to the connection point between the conductor and the electrical connector. Conventional housings are coupled to the electrical connector via threads on the housing (and corresponding threads on the electrical connector), or are screwed or fused to the electrical connector. While these conventional coupling mechanisms provide a secure connection between the housing and the electrical connector, they are difficult, if not impossible, to replace on a working job site. Accordingly, if an electrical connector is damaged in a working environment, replacing the connector requires an inordinate amount of time and energy. Furthermore, work will often be stopped while waiting for the connection to be repaired.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a system that provides a housing for an electrical connector that can be quickly removed and replaced, yet provides secure protection for the electrical connector and the connection between the connector and its respective conductor.